Ngidam
by Red-volution
Summary: Ada yang bilang jangan membantah keinginan wanita yang tengah ngidam. Terlebih lagi jika wanita itu mengandung anakmu. Pasti kau akan bersusah payah memenuhi keinginan-keinginan yang wajar, tak wajar, bahkan sampai konyol sekalipun demi sang calon buah hati tercinta./NS Always/AU/RnR?


_**Segala hak kepemilikan Naruto tertuju pada Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **AU, Typos, OOC, and other mistakes**_

 _ **Family fic dengan beberapa humor yang garing**_

 _ **Don't like? Just click back button, close button or shut down your device!**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 **Enjoy! ^^**

.

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah rumah berukuran sedang dengan cat putih menyelimuti hampir semua permukaanya. Rumah yang jika dilihat bisa dibilang sederhana tapi juga bisa dibilang elegan.

Didalam rumah itu, nampaklah dua sosok berbeda gender. Tentu saja itu berarti ada satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan disana. Toh gender kan cuma ada dua...

Dua sosok itu nampak begitu gembira. Terlihat dari cara mereka mengekspresikan perasaanya. Mereka tengah berpelukan sambil tertawa riang satu sama lain. Sesekali sang pria berambut pirang akan mengangkat sedikit tubuh mungil wanita berambut pink itu dan berputar-putar bersama, seperti dua anak kecil yang tengah bermain-main.

Sebenarnya ada apa diantara mereka? Kenapa bisa segembira itu? Yah, inilah alasan mengapa mereka tengah bergembira sekarang.

.

.

 **Flashback On**

.

.

Sakura Namikaze memutar kenop pintu rumahnya dengan sedikit tergesa. Diwajahnya terlihat senyuman lebar dan binaran mata yang menunjukan kalau ia tengah senang saat ini.

 **Cklekk**

Dengan cepat ia melangkah masuk dan sedikit membanting pintu rumahnya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan gesit berlari kecil menuju ruang santai, tempat yang biasa ia dan suami tercinta gunakan untuk bersantai menghabiskan waktu bersama. "Naruto, aku pu... lang..." Tapi saat hendak memberi salam, dirinya tak mendapati suaminya dimanapun. Hanya keheningan yang menyambutnya.

Sempat kebingungan sesaat, akhirnya wanita 24 tahun itu menghampiri kamar tidurnya... Tapi tetap saja hanya keheningan yang terlihat...

" _Are_? Dimana si _baka_ itu?"

Tepat setelah Sakura bergumam, suara pintu terbuka terdengar digendang telinganya. Ia berlari turun dari kamarnya dilantai dua menuju ruang tamu. Dan benar saja, ia menemukan sosok Naruto disana. Tengah menutup pintu yang tadi ia buka. Pria pirang itu juga menenteng sebuah tas plastik dengan logo bertulis 'Ichiraku Ramen' ditanganya.

 **Hupp**

Naruto hampir terlonjak dan melempar ramen yang baru ia beli ke tong sampah didekatnya karena pelukan mendadak dari belakang. "Naruto- _baka_! Kau dari mana saja?! Aku punya berita yang saaangat penting!" Ujar Sakura girang setengah mati.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alis mendengar penuturan bernada ceria dari sang istri tercinta. "Ishh, Sakura- _chan_! Kau mengagetkanku tahu!" Pria tampan itu melepas dengan lembut rengkuhan Sakura pada tubuhnya dan berbalik menatap kearah pendamping hidupnya itu. "Memang ada apa, sih?"

"Jangan dibicarakan disini, ikut aku!" Naruto menghela napas pasrah dan mengijinkan Sakura menyeretnya entah menuju kemana. Akhirnya mereka tiba diruang santai. Laki-laki berprofesi sebagai CEO di Namikaze Corp itu meletakan mi ramen yang ia beli di meja ruangan tersebut lalu berkacak pinggang menatap Sakura yang senyam-senyum.

"Baiklah, ada apa, Sakura- _chan_?" Sakura tak langsung menjawab. Ia justru hanya terkikik geli dan malu-malu. Wanita itu saling menggenggamkan tanganya dibelakang punggung dan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. "Hei, Sakura- _chan_! Cepat bilang ada apa!"

"A-aku... Itu... Umm... Ehehehe..." Naruto _sweatdrop_. Ia berdecak sebal dan meraih bahu istrinya itu, memaksa sang wanita pinky menatap langsung kearahnya. "Cepat katakan ada apa!" Sakura masih tersenyum malu. Rona merah semakin memekat dipipinya. "Kau tahu? Tadi sore aku memeriksakan diri di rumah sakit karena masuk anginku belakangan ini." Naruto mengangguk, masih menanti dengan sabar.

"Da-dan ternyata... Gejala aneh yang kualami seperti mual-mual itu bukan karena masuk angin..."

"Terus karena apa?"

"Ja-jangan kaget, ya." Sakura menarik napas, mempersiapkan diri untuk mengutarakan semuanya pada Naruto. Dan dengan sekali tarikan napas, Sakura mengungkapkan semuanya. "Narutokauakanjadiayahsebentarlagi!"

"Haa?" Naruto melongo. A-apa yang istrinya katakan tadi?

"..."

"..."

Sakura terdiam, memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawah agar tak mengeluarkan jeritan girang. Ia merasa tak sabar menunggu respon seperti apa yang Naruto keluarkan nantinya. Apa berteriak kegirangan kah? Memeluknya erat-erat sambil berputar-putar kah? Ugh, Sakura semakin tak sabar saja. Ia sedikit geli dengan ekspresi Naruto yang bungkam dengan wajah bingung... tunggu! Bingung?

"... Jangan cepat-cepat bicaranya, Sakura- _chan_! Katakan dengan jelas!"

 **Gubrakk**

Hampir saja Sakura terjatuh dari berdirinya. Haah... Menyesal ia menunggu...

Ia mendengus sebal, menggembungkan pipinya dengan rona kemerahan yang semakin terlihat jelas. "Ck! Aku itu mau bilang kalau... kalau... ka-kau akan dipanggil ' _Otou-chan_ ' dan a-aku akan dipanggil ' _Okaa-chan_ ' sebentar lagi..." Sakura menggigit bibit bawahnya, menahan jeritan girang yang saat ini sudah berada di ujung lidahnya.

Mata Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali. Wajahnya _blank_ sesaat sebelum senyumanya melebar dan matanya membulat. "YEEEEII!" Pria itu berteriak panjang dan dengan segera merengkuh istrinya sambil tertawa girang.

.

.

 **Flashback Off**

.

.

Naruto berhenti berputar-putar bersama Sakura. Ia memperlebar sedikit jarak dengan istrinya agar dengan jelas dapat melihat wajah cantik itu. Sakura memasang senyum lebar. Hanya sebentar sebelum bibirnya mulai bergetar dan terdengar isak tangis keluar dari sana.

Senyum lembut pun perlahan mulai muncul diwajah tampan Naruto. Ia tahu istrinya begitu bahagia, begitupun denganya. Pria berambut pirang jabrik agak panjang itu perlahan merengkuh istrnya. Mengelus helaian merah muda sebahu milik wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ibu dari anaknya ini. "Aku sangat bahagia Sakura- _chan_..."

Sakura mengangguk dalam dekapan hangat pria yang membuatnya menyandang marga Namikaze itu. Ia bisa merasakan Naruto melepas pelukanya dan membingkai penuh wajahnya dengan dua telapak tangan yang Sakura hapal betul kehangatanya. Naruto usap air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya dengan lembut. Seakan tak cukup, pria itu juga memberikan kecupan penuh kasih sayang dikeningnya. Kecupan yang hanya ia saja yang boleh mendapatkanya.

Akhirnya Naruto meledakan tawa gembira. Diikuti juga oleh Sakura. Sesaat kemudian tawa wanita itu berhenti kala menatap bungkusan dalam tas plastik dari Ichiraku Ramen, restoran ramen favorit suaminya.

 **Glekk**

Sakura meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Ia tak lagi memperhatikan Naruto dan hanya terfokus pada semangkuk ramen yang masih berada dalam bungkusan itu.

Naruto yang menyadari itu jadi termenung. Setahunya Sakura tidak terlalu suka ramen. Tidak sehat katanya. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura menatap ramen yang dibelinya seakan itu adalah makanan yang dapat membuatnya bisa memiliki kekuatan terbang sesuka hatinya?

"Sakura- _chan_? Ada apa?"

Sakura menoleh sebentar kearah Naruto sebelum menoleh lagi ke arah sebelumnya. Mulutnya megap-megap kecil. "Na-naruto, apa aku boleh... umm... meminta ramen itu?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

"Hm... Hm... Ya, aku mengerti! Hm..." Sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, Sakura hanya bisa mendengar Naruto berceloteh diponselnya saja. Dan tentu itu membuat Sakura sedikit kesal. 'Pasti soal pekerjaan lagi...' Batin wanita itu kalut.

Kalian pasti tahu apa yang membuatnya kesal. Ya, sebagai seorang istri yang tengah hamil muda, tentu saja ia ingin meminta perhatian yang lebih dari sang suami. Ck, tapi pria itu malah lebih memilih sibuk bermesra-mesraan(?) dengan pulpen dan berkas yang harus ditanda tanganinya dikantor.

 **Klik**

Selesai melakukan panggilan, Naruto menoleh kearah Sakura yang nampak cemberut sambil membuang muka. Dan pria itu tahu pasti kenapa istrinya bertingkah seperti itu. "Umm... Sakura- _chan_ , sepertinya aku harus ke kantor sebentar... maaf..."

Sakura berdecih sebal. "Untuk apa minta maaf? Bukanya sejak awal kau lebih sayang pada berkas-berkas dikantormu daripada aku?" Tanya atau lebih tepatnya sindiran tepat sasaran dari Sakura.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku menyayangimu dan calon anak kita lebih dari apapun!"

Dari membuang wajah, sekarang Sakura membalikan tubuh sepenuhnya kearah tembok. Ia malah lebih senang melakukan itu, seakan ditembok itu ada sebuah lukisan Monaruto- eh? Monalisa maksudnya!

"Ck! Kumohon mengertilah Sakura-chan... Pekerjaan juga penting. Kalau aku tidak kerja bagaimana bisa aku menghidupimu dan anak kita nanti?" Jelas Naruto. Menggunakan bahasa sehalus dan sepersuasif mungkin untuk meyakinkan istrinya yang pada dasarnya keras kepala tapi semakin keras kepala karena hamil muda ini.

"Ya sudah! Pergi saja sana! Urus saja pekerjaan dikantor!"

"Eh? Yang benar? Jadi aku boleh pergi?"

"Hm! Tapi sebelum itu..." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya. Membiarkan Naruto menebak-nebaknya sendiri.

"... Belikan aku tiga mangkuk ramen Ichiraku porsi jumbo!" Naruto melongo dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, Nara Shikamaru menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan bosnya, Naruto. Pria berambut hitam dikuncir tinggi itu sebenarnya tak terlalu suka mencampuri urusan orang lain terlebih bos sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri. Terlalu merepotkan menurutnya...

Tapi sebagai asisten yang baik ia harus selalu bisa membantu atasanya. "Naruto, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat merepotkan."

Sosok yang ditanya tak bergeming. Hanya mematung diam dengan tatapan kosong hingga Shikamaru mengetukan ujung pulpen yang digenggamnya dimeja sang bos. "E-eh? Ada apa? Apa kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Ck! _Mendokusai na_... Sepertinya kau memang sedang banyak pikiran?"

Kelopak mata Naruto berkedip. Ia mengangguk perlahan menyetujui kalimat Shikamaru yang terakhir. "Sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkan tentang Sakura- _chan_..."

Kening Shikamaru berkerut. "Ada apa dengan Sakura?"

"Hei Shikamaru, saat awal kehamilan Temari apa dia sering meminta hal-hal yang mengejutkanmu?" Tanya pemuda yang saat ini memperhatikan pemandangan pusat kota Konoha dari jendela kaca diruanganya.

"Hm? Jadi itu yang membuatmu banyak pikiran? Haah... Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Memang begitulah kelakuan wanita yang tengah hamil muda." Kali ini Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Yang hanya perlu kau lakukan adalah penuhi segala keinginan aneh-aneh itu. Meski sangat merepotkan tapi usahakanlah!"

"Begitu ya..."

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak pembicaraan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Sang CEO muda itu mencoba menerapkan saran yang diberikan sahabatnya itu. Memenuhi segala keinginan istrinya. Sudah memasuki bulan kedua kehamilan Sakura. Intensitas keinginan wanita itu semakin meningkat setiap harinya.

' _ **Naruto, aku mau yakiniku yang dijual di restoran Chouji!**_ ' Oke, permintaan itu dengan mudah dapat ia kabulkan. Toh Chouji juga teman dekatnya.

' _ **Naruto, aku ingin makan kare buatan ibumu!**_ ' Soal permintaan yang itu juga mudah baginya. Ibunya, Kushina, atau bisa dibilang ibu mertua Sakura, juga begitu memanjakan istrinya sejak tahu bahwa ia tengah berbadan dua. Mengandung calon cucu pertamanya. Memang, biasanya ibunya juga selalu menyayangi Sakura. Tapi kali ini perhatian itu sudah sangat berlebih.

' _ **Naruto, aku ingin kau memasak untukku-**_ ' Heh, itu juga tak terdengar buruk. Naruto cukup handal dalam memasak beberapa jenis makanan. Memang sedikit menyusahkan, tapi kalau hanya sekedar memasak-

' _ **-sambil bertelanjang dada didepanku!**_ '

... _W-what_!? Demi logat ' _dattebane_ ' ibunya! Apa ia tak salah dengar? Permintaan macam apa itu?

' _ **Naruto, aku ingin kau mencarikanku satu kilo jeruk manis yang tinggi pohonya harus tepat empat meter, dipetik dimalam hari pukul sebelas malam olehmu sendiri, diletakan di keranjang anyaman rotan dan harus dalam keadaan segar dan dingin ketika kuterima!**_ '

EEEEEEKKK!? Se-seriuus!? Sebenarnya jeruk yang diminta Sakura itu untuk dimakan atau untuk sesajen penyembahan dewa jashin, sih? Rumit sekali... Dan yang lebih rumit, sebenarnya siapa dewa jashin?!

Cukup! Ini mulai tak bisa diterima! Permintaan Sakura mulai nyeleneh sekarang! Dan Naruto harus memastikan permintaan berikutnya tak membuatnya jantungan saat mendengarnya!

Dan dengan semua pertimbangan itu, disinilah ia berada sekarang. Duduk setengah berbaring di sofa ruang santai dengan Sakura yang menjadikan dadanya sebagai bantalan kepala. Wanita itu sibuk membaca buku ' **Nama-Nama Indah Untuk Calon Bayi Anda** '.

Hanya terdiam sambil mengelus lembut puncak kepala pink Sakura sejak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, akhirnya Naruto putuskan untuk mengutarakan pikiranya tentang 'ngidam aneh' istrinya. Tapi ia tak langsung membahas topik itu. Ia akan memulai dengan pembicaraan ringan. " _Na_ , Sakura- _chan_! Beberapa hari ini kuperhatikan kau sering membaca buku itu. Usia kandunganmu kan baru dua bulan, masih lama menuju kelahiran. Tapi kenapa kau sudah sibuk mempersiapkan nama?"

Sakura yang mendengar itu menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Ia sedikit mendongak, melempar tatapan yang mengatakan bahwa pertanyaan yang Naruto beri terkesan aneh dan sangat jelas tak perlu diucapkan. "Apa maksudmu? Nama itu sesuatu yang penting Naruto! Tentu saja harus dipikirkan matang-matang!"

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kau tidak perlu membaca buku itu kan? Lagipula aku bisa menentukan nama dengan mudah."

"Oh iya? Kalau begitu bagaimana jika anak kita laki-laki? Akan kau beri nama siapa?"

Naruto mengusap dagu lancipnya. Berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa namanya tak berbeda jauh denganku. Bisa Naruto Junior, Menma, Moyashi[1], atau Shinachiku..."

"Nama macam apa itu?" Cibir sang wanita pink. Ia menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya lalu melemparnya asal diatas sofa. "Tapi... aku suka yang terakhir! Shinachiku, nama yang bagus! Dan kalau anak kita perempuan bagaimana?"

"Kalau anak kita perempuan aku yakin pasti dia akan jadi perempuan yang sangat cantik, secantik ibunya!" Sudut bibir Sakura terangkat. Ia merapatkan sandaranya, menyamankan dirinya dipelukan hangat sang suami.

"Dan karena nama ibunya adalah Sakura, maka cukup kunamakan Hanami saja!" Lanjut Naruto. Lagi, lengkungan bibir Sakura semakin melebar saja. "Tumben sekali! Aku tak pernah melihatmu sepandai itu!"

Naruto tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berdecak puas. "Kau saja yang tidak pernah sadar akan kehebatan suamimu ini!" Sakura terkikik ketika menatap pose narsis sang suami pirang.

 **Drrt**

Keduanya dikagetkan oleh getaran ponsel Naruto yang sengaja diletakan dimeja tepat dihadapan sofa. Sakura menatap penuh tanya kearah Naruto yang mengendikan bahu. Dengan sedikit tak rela, Sakura akhirnya bangun dari sandaranya. Dan disaat yang sama, Naruto meraih ponsel pintarnya.

 **Klik**

"Hallo!"

Jujur, Sakura malas mendengarkan pembicaraan yang pasti soal pekerjaan itu. Ia sudah benar-benar hapal. Dan setelah ini dia yakin kalau suaminya akan meninggalkanya lagi.

 **Tutt Tutt**

Telpon telah ditutup. Tinggal menghitung sampai tiga saja sebelum Naruto meminta ijin padanya.

"Umm... Sakura- _chan_..." Tuh kan...

"Jangan bilang kau mau pergi lagi..." Bisik Sakura, terdengar parau.

Pria bermanik blue sapphire itu menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia juga tak suka bila harus sering meninggalkan istrinya yang tengah hamil muda. Ia juga ingin sekali seharian penuh bisa menemani sang istri. "Haah... Aku sebenarnya juga ingin menemanimu seharian penuh, Sakura- _chan_."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mengambil cuti dulu?" Tanya Sakura ngotot. Kali ini ia akan bersikeras meyakinkan suaminya. Tentu ia tak mau jika terus-terusan ditinggal demi pekerjaan.

"Aku ingin sekali. Tapi..."

Sakura menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah jelitanya dari tatapan sang suami. Helaan napas kecil terdengar dari sosoknya meski samar-samar. "Setelah semua permintaan yang kuberikan padamu, kau masih saja sibuk bekerja... Kupikir, paling tidak kau akan lelah dan meninggalkan semua pekerjaanmu meski sebentar."

Tu-tungu dulu...

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Umm..." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya sedikit takut-takut. Raut wajah Naruto yang menunjukan keinginan tahuan yang besar itu benar-benar tak ingin ia lihat sekarang. Tapi apa boleh buat...

" _Anoo_... kau jangan marah jika aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya ya?."

"Katakan saja." Sahut Naruto kalem. Tak lupa memberi senyum lebar untuk sang istri.

"Umm... A-aku selama ini sering meminta hal aneh padamu karena aku berniat menjauhkanmu dari pekerjaan..." Wajah tampan pria pirang itu menunjukan sorot kebingungan. Tapi ekspresinya yang begitu datar membuat Sakura khawatir setengah mati.

"Beberapa permintaan ngidamku belakangan ini hanya kubuat demi untuk... umm... membuatmu tetap disini bersamaku..."

 **Krikk Krikk**

Oke... Naruto sudah paham apa akar permasalahanya sekarang. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan soal ini tapi kebetulan Sakura sudah menjelaskanya. Tapi tunggu dulu... Permintaanya dibuat-buat!?

"Sejak kapan...?"

"M-maksudmu?"

"Sejak kapan kau mulai membohongiku soal ngidammu itu?"

Sakura semakin tertunduk takut. Besar harapan kalau Naruto tak akan marah padanya. Selama ini Naruto tak pernah kasar atau berbicara dengan nada membentak padanya. Hanya sebatas meninggikan suara saja. Tapi setelah mengetahui kebenaran ini apa Naruto akan tetap bersikap lembut padanya?

"Sejak permintaan soal... umm... memasak sambil bertelanjang dada..." Dapat Sakura rasakan jika wajahnya memanas. Yah, ia sengaja meminta hal konyol itu ketika Naruto pulang kerja pukul sebelas malam. Karena sekarang musim gugur, kebetulan hawa disekitar menjadi ikut dingin. Jadi ia berharap agar Naruto masuk angin atau kena flu supaya tidak bisa berangkat kerja keeseokan harinya. Terdengar kejam? Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu.

Tapi perlu ia tekankan sekali lagi! Sakura Namikaze tak pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa perencanaan yang matang! Semua ini semata-mata ia lakukan demi bisa mendapat perhatian sang suami yang jarang ia dapat sejak awal kehamilan...

Degup jantung Sakura semakin berpacu. Menunggu bagaimanakah reaksi Naruto. Peluh mengalir di pelipisnya, menandakan betapa tegang ia sekarang.

"Haha..." Mendadak Naruto mengeluarkan tawa kecil karena tak percaya. "Aku dibuat lelah karena pekerjaan dan dibuat repot karena ngidammu yang ternyata..."

Sakura benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. "Selama ini aku terus mencoba tak mengeluh dan belajar menjadi ayah serta suami yang bertanggung jawab, tapi kenapa..."

" _Gomenasai_... _Hontouni_..." Air mata sudah berada dipelupuk mata Sakura. Siap menetes kapan saja ketika hatinya sudah tak sanggup menahan.

 **Brukk**

Naruto menghempaskan dirinya di sofa berwarna coklat tua dibelakangnya. Ia terlihat menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Sakura.

Sadar jika suaminya menatapnya dengan aneh, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk melihat kearah Naruto. "Ke-kenapa kau?"

"Bwahahaha! Ekspresimu itu lucu sekali!" Tuding Naruto. Meledakan tawa yang memaksa isakan kecil Sakura terhenti.

"Hihi! Aku tidak benar-benar marah Sakura- _chan_!"

 **Tuiing**

"Jadi... Kau hanya mau menggodaku?" Aura gelap mulai menyelimuti wanita yang tengah berbadan dua itu.

Karena tak mau mengambil resiko dihajar, buru-buru Naruto menarik Sakura untuk duduk disebelahnya lalu menatapnya dengan lembut. "Baiklah. Jika itu keinginanmu maka mulai sekarang aku akan mengambil cuti satu bulan penuh hanya untuk menemanimu, bagaimana?"

"Tadi kau bilang kau tidak bisa."

"Hihi! Aku tidak serius, kok!" Senyum bahagia mengembang diwajah cantik Sakura. Secepat kilat ia menubruk tubuh Naruto. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Naruto kemudian menyamankan posisi terbaringnya agar sang istri yang tengah selonjoran dengan manja diatas tubuhnya itu bisa lebih nyaman.

Sakura mendongak, menatap sambil mengelus wajah tampan sang suami yang berada dibawahnya. " _Baka_! Seharusnya kau cuti lebih lama dari sebulan!"

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

Senyum lebar terpatri dibibir mungil sang wanita pink. Satu tanganya bergerak turun kearah perutnya yang mulai terlihat membuncit. "Kurasa calon malaikat kecil kita tak suka jika ia dan ibunya hanya mendapat waktu sebulan untuk bersama sang ayah."

Mau tak mau Naruto dibuat terkekeh geli. Ia usap lembut kepala bersurai pink sang istri. "Oke-oke! Kalau begitu aku mengambil cuti selama enam bulan!"

.

.

 **End**

.

.

 _ **A/N: [1]: Moyashi adalah taoge tumis atau rebus yang khas ditambahkan pada banyak miso ramen.**_

 _ **Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan silahkan tinggalkan review bila berkenan! Arigatou^o^b (ada satu catatan lagi dibawah, tolong dibaca)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sedikit Omake:**

 **"Naruto... kurasa aku ingin-"**

 **"-Tunggu! Kali ini kau tidak meminta hal aneh semacam alien atau sejenisnya kan?"**

 **"Ck! Kali ini aku serius! Kalau kau tidak mau mengabulkanya terserah! Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau anakmu ileran!"**

 **"Eek! Ja-jangan begitu dong, Sakura-** _ **chan**_ **!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Satu A/N lagi:** Hallo semua... haha, lemes...

Beberapa saat hiatus karena kesibukan diberbagai hal, saya akhirnya datang lagi. Disaat hiatus itulah juga ada berbagai hal yang membuat saya... ahh entah gimana ngomongnya... _Down_...

Munculnya 'blablabla gaiden' atau gaiden apalah itu (males ngomongin secara detail) membuat saya kecewa lagi. Saya berpikir kenapa tiba-tiba AniManga Naruto yang membuat saya tergila-gila dulu mendadak berubah menjadi sesuatu yang entahlah...

Jujur, teman2 saya -yang netral soal pair- jadi males ngikutin berbagai macam sambungan Naruto setelah The Last movie. Bahkan saat The Last-pun mereka hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. Bagaimana bisa manga yang begitu menginspirasi tentang bagaimana perjuangan seorang bocah yg awalnya payah menjadi seorang pahlawan berubah menjadi...sekali lagi, saya malas mengatakanya secara detail...

Dan saat saya kembali lagi kesitus ini, saya dikejutkan dengan pindahnya beberapa author NS yang sebenarnya author favorit saya dengan karya-karya NS mereka yang sedikit banyak mengobati kekecewaan saya setelah ending tragis Naruto -menurut saya- ke fandom lain.

Entah bagaimana lagi karier saya di fandom Naruto. SAYA GAK BILANG KALAU SAYA IKUT NYERAH, hanya saja setelah tahu rekan seperjuangan ada yang nyerah, semangat saya jadi luntur. Tapi tetap saya akan mengembangkan berbagai ide yang sudah saya catat intinya untuk dikembangkan menjadi karya karena tak ingin terbuang percuma.

Kalau saja author NS membaca 'curhatan gak penting' ini, saya hanya memohon untuk tak berhenti karena masih banyak NSL yg nunggu karya kalian. Entah nanti gak se-aktif dulu, tapi yang pasti saya tetap nunggu! Itu saja! Karena itulah, saya juga mengharapkan semangat yang sama dari kalian, para NSL sekalian!

Maaf kalau kepanjangan. Jika berkenan, tulis tanggapan kalian dikolom **Review**. Jujur, dukungan kalian semua sangat saya butuhkan sekarang...

Thanks, Red-volution Logout!


End file.
